


Welcome to Forever

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Honeymoon, Island vacation, M/M, Marriage, Or More Like, Smut, Top Phil Lester, True Love, Wedding, happy couple, proposal, this is fluffier than smutty, wedding mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: The two part story where Phil proposes to Dan after seven years of them being together. Followed by a whirlwind wedding and a very fun honeymoon together.containing gratuitous amounts of smut, tooth-rotting fluff, and two very in love boyes. enjoy!





	1. Part (1)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that's more than just a one shot. lemme know if you have any thoughts onto where part two should go, i know i wanna do the honeymoon but thats about it so far. enjoy!  
> 

It had been 7 years of Dan and Phil being together, and they loved it. They were the first to admit not every moment of their relationship had been perfect, but that's how relationships worked, and together they had worked through it.

Phil had dedicated his life to saving Dan, not even really knowing what he signed himself up for. Dan was a small broken being when Phil replied to him and changed his life around for good. Dan was forever thankful, and even during those years when he was a complete twat to the love of his life, he was thankful and trying to show how much he appreciated everything his beloved AmazingPhil did for him.

The dynamic of their relationship was an interesting one; while they still always thought of each others as equals, Phil was very much dominate over Dan, as per Dan's request. Dan was very much a submissive with enough kinks to keep Phil entertained for his entire life, yet they always saw each other as equals.

19 October 2016 was their seven years of finally meeting in person, and Phil had the best idea to celebrate the day; He was going to propose to Dan, the love of his life.

Phil had been planning this for weeks. Him and Dan were nearly inseparable, even just when having a meal or browsing the internet. When Phil wanted to go anywhere without Dan it usually involved Dan batting his eyelashes and pouting a little until Phil gave in and got back to where Dan could cuddle into him.

Taking weeks to make it work, Phil had managed to get his hands on the most beautiful yet subtle gold wedding band he could find. It sang to him in the shop, standing out as the the most Dan piece of jewellery he knew he would ever lay his eyes on. On the inside of the ring he had " _Forever & Always, 19 Oct 09_" engraved on the inside, perfect for Dan to always know it was there, but on the inside so it was just for him.

The beautiful ring was currently hiding out in his "things I regret buying" drawer, knowing it was a drawer Dan had no reason to ever go in. Dan had migrated most of his stuff into Phil's room, so it wasn't uncommon for Dan to go into his drawers for something or other that he needed, so he couldn't just hide it under his boxers (which had been his original idea for a hiding spot).

Every night as he fell asleep with Dan curled up in his arms, he would longingly look over at the drawer, his heart racing as he went through his plan for that day over again in his head, making sure he knew his plan so he couldn't fuck it up when the day came.

~*~*~

It was the night before, 18 Oct, and Phil was actually terrified. Not that he didn't want to be with Dan forever, that was a given, it was more that Phil was terrified of fucking up the proposal.

"Hey Phil?" Dan called softly from the kitchen as he finished cleaning the last dish.

"Yeah?" Phil called back from the living room, picking up the TV remote.

"Bed soon?" Dan asked with a drawl in his voice that Phil knew all to well; Dan was horny and needy.

 _What a precursor to my plans_ , Phil thought with a chuckle before giving Dan an out loud answer, "Sure, baby. You almost done?" He turned the TV off, getting up off the couch and sauntering his way over into the kitchen.

"Done!" Dan called with a proud smile as he set the last dish into the dishwasher, closing the door with all the soap in it and starting it up, chucking at himself at his domestic adulting.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked as he stepped up behind Dan, snaking his long arms around Dan's slender waist.

"We're so domestic. Like a married couple," Dan chuckled softly, turning around in Phil's arms, "loading the dishwasher to run while we go up to bed. It's cute how far we've come." He added, his eyes full of love and adoration, Phil still seeing the lust and longing burning behind the pure emotions.

"You dork," Phil chuckled with Dan, squeezing him gently before letting go of him, taking his hand within his and pulling him with him up to his/their bedroom.

Dan shook his head playfully, still amused but ready to settle down for the night with is love.

Phil opened the door to the bedroom, letting Dan in first. He followed in right behind, shutting the door behind them like the usually did for the night, even though they lived just the two of them.

Dan wandered over to his side of the bed, stripping down to his boxers and sliding in under the duvet, patting the spot next to him for Phil to join him.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he also stripped down, climbing in under the duvet next to Dan, looping his arms tight around the younger's torso.

They barely held that position together for a minute before Dan had attached his lips to Phil's, going right in for a deep, passionate kiss. He skipped the soft stuff, wanting nothing more than to be all over Phil in that moment.

Phil rolled onto his back, pulling the taller man on top of him as he kissed back, one hand coming up to tangle his fingers tight into Dan's curled up hair. He held Dan's face tight to his, wanting to be as close to his lover as he could be.

Dan moaned softly into Phil's mouth, his tongue tangling with Phil's as the both fought for dominance for moment. Dan inevitably gave into submission, going limp on top of Phil as he continued to kiss, surrendering himself to Phil's desires, knowing it would please him too.

Phil took his hand that wasn't tangled in Dan's hair and trailed it down to his ass, his fingertips ever so lightly grazing the soft skin of his back as he traced down his spine. Dan shivered softly to Phil's touch, letting out a soft squeak as Phil's large hand found his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

Dan ground his hips into Phil's, their half-hard erections both growing to full size as Dan created delicious friction with is movements. A low moan escaped his lips as he felt Phil grow hard under him, his hands trailing down Phil's toned torso to his boxers, pushing them down his thighs as far as he could reach.

Phil gasped softly, bringing his hands down to Dan's hips to lift the slightly smaller (yet taller) boy up so Dan could push the boxers all off the rest of the way down. Once his boxers were far enough down, he kicked them off and away, not caring where they landed.

He held tight to Dan, flipping their positions so Dan was under him. He moved his mouth down to Dan's neck, kissing and sucking hard on the skin, not caring that he was leaving dark red marks down the soft pale skin.

Dan let out loud moans, his neck so sensitive under Phil's hot mouth. His hips bucked up against Phil's and Phil pushed Dan's hips back down, a sly smile on his face as he restricted Dan from trying to relieve pressure so soon.

Dan whimpered softly as Phil's mouth broke free from his neck, his eyes wide and gazing at Phil as he silently begged for more.

"God, I love you," Phil mumbled affectionately as he gazed Dan up and down before he reached over to the bedside table, where the bottle of lube was already sitting out on, left out and open from their last round.

Dan subconsciously spread his legs for Phil as he mumbled back a both lust and love filled "I love you, too" up to Phil.

Phil smiled wide as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand, rubbing it between both his hands to warm it up before he slowly pushed a finger into Dan, taking his time to stretch his lover, even though they had had sex that morning.

Dan quickly was pushing back against Phil's finger, already ready for more since he was still pretty stretched out.

"More, please" he whispered out softly, wiggling softly on the bed.

Phil nodded softly as he pushed in a second, scissoring his fingers apart, taking the time to ease his lover open. It was the night before he planned to propose, he wanted to make love to Dan and make this an even more passionate and sensual as compared to their usual hunger and desire fuelled sex.

"Ready," Dan gasped out as he writhed under Phil, his body already pulsing with pleasure even before Phil pushed the third finger in, curling his fingers up to brush against Dan's prostate with every pump of his fingers.

With his other hand, Phil stroked lube across his painfully hard cock, gently easing a bit of pressure off of his throbbing erection but not wanting to get too close to the edge. He wanted to last to make this amazing for Dan.

Before Dan even had to ask for more, Phil slipped his fingers out of Dan and lined his throbbingly hard cock up with Dan's entrance.

Phil pushed into Dan's tight hole slowly, taking his time to be gentle with Dan. It was a long moment before he bottomed out, staying still for a moment to let Dan's body adjust.

Dan nodded to Phil slowly as a deep moan escaped from his parted lips, his eyes fluttering shut as Phil's impressive length sat pushed up against his achingly sensitive prostate.

Even with them doing this basically daily, Dan could never get used to how truly full he felt when Phil was in him. He always appreciated how thick and just huge in general Phil's cock was, and having it in him was something he craved not just because sex connected the two of them as one, but he was always overwhelmed with such intense and coursing pleasure; the kind that made his toes curl and his body shake as Phil moved through him.

Phil began a slow gentle rhythm as he moved through Dan, angling him just right to hit right into Dan's prostate with every thrust.

As he moved, Phil gazed up and down Dan's beautiful body that was pressed underneath him. He bent his torso over to connect his lips to Dan's, tears nearly spilling out of his eyes as he felt the pure love and admiration between the two of them.

Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck, holding his lover tight to him as he kissed him back. Their kisses were sloppy and messy as they lost themselves to absolute pleasure.

Dan threw his head back into the pillow, breaking the messy kiss for a moment as he gave into the pleasure coursing through his body.

Phil felt the knot deep in his lower stomach, letting him know he was close to the edge. He brought a hand down to Dan's achingly hard cock, stroking him time with his now speeding up thrusts.

Dan's back arched up into Phil's touch as he felt the edge drawing closer. incoherent mumbles escaping from his lips as he made an attempt at warning Phil he was close.

"Cum for me, baby," Phil purred to Dan, "we'll cum together, come on baby"

Dan cried out rambles of Phil's name and "oh god"s and "oh yes"es as he came all over his bare chest, white hot ribbons snaking their way onto his sweat slicked skin.

Phil moaned loudly as he watched Dan cum underneath him, it pushing him over the edge as he came deep inside Dan, riding out his high as it coursed through him.

Phil pulled out of Dan in a smooth, gentle motion, smiling softly at the little whine that escaped Dan's lips at that action.

"You're too cute," Phil chuckled as he walked to the en suite bathroom for a warm, wet rag. He brought the rag back to the bedroom and began to wipe Dan's chest down, cleaning the now drying cum off of his torso.

Dan purred softly deep in the back of his throat as Phil took care of him, his eyes shut and his body relaxed as the warm rag was wiped across his skin. He pouted softly when the rag was no longer on his skin, opening his eyes to realise Phil was done.

Phil scuffled over to the bathroom, dropping the rag in the hamper before he came back in the bedroom.

Dan had sat up in the bed, his arms reached out for Phil but Phil had other plans.

Phil looked over at the clock: 00:45. This wasn't his original plan, but he couldn't wait any longer, this was the right moment, it was time.

He stepped over to his drawer of "useless stuff" and pulled out a little black velvet box, quick hiding it behind his back.

Dan watched Phil with confusion in his eyes, usually Phil climbed right back into bed with him for post-sex cuddles. He also noticed Phil was a lot more passionate, soft, and sensual with him this time. He couldn't put together what was happening as he watched the older man grow nervous, hiding something behind his back.

"What's going on?" Dan asked softly, pulling the duvet over his naked body, suddenly cold and self-conscious as he feared the worst.

"Dan, Daniel, love, darling," Phil started, his voice soft as he changed his speech in his head on the fly, "this wasn't my original plan. I had it all planned out with an elaborate dinner - that we're still going to - and a trip to the park to finish it all off but I couldn't wait. I needed to ask you now. Seven years ago today you visited me at my home in Rossendale where I realised how in love with you I was and how much I needed you in my life. In 2011 you moved in with me in Manchester and that was the best thing I could have asked for. I had you all to myself whenever I wanted and every day I fell in love with you a little bit more and more. Skip all the mushy details to where we are today."

Phil took a long deep breath as he watched the realisation swipe across Dan's face. Dan's hands were covering his face as tears threatened to slip from his eyes. He knew what was coming, they both did.

Phil got down onto his knee, not caring at all that he was still full naked.

"Daniel James Howell, I'll love you even more tomorrow than I do today, and I would love to officially claim you as mine," He took a long deep breath as he opened the box for Dan, "will you marry me?"

Dan sniffled softly as he threw himself off of the bed and onto Phil, "yes, yes, yes, and a thousand times yes!" Dan nearly screamed into Phil's face as he held on tight to the older boy.

Phil smiled wide as the tears escaped from his eyes, throwing his arms around Dan to hold him tight.

Both boys stayed tight in the embrace for a long moment, the only sounds were their rapid heartbeats and the sniffles of them trying to control their crying.

Phil pulled away ever so slightly, reaching for Dan's left hand to place the gold band onto Dan's left ring finger, officially marking and claiming him forever.

Dan held his hand out to admire the ring on his finger, a smile never leaving his lips as he gazed at the beautiful gold that now wrapped around his finger. He spun it around with his other hand, appreciating it from all angles when he felt the engraving on the inside.

Phil watched Dan with wide eyes, hoping he would like it.

Dan slid the ring off his finger to peer inside the ring, to see the words "  _Forever & Always, 19 Oct 09_" Phil had put in there for him.

He put the ring back on his finger and thew his arms back around Phil, connecting their lips together for a long passionate kiss, trying to express how much he loved the older man without words.

Phil snaked his arms around Dan's waist, holding on tight as he kissed him back, pure love and joy radiating off of his body as he kissed his now fiance back.

Phil broke the kiss to mumble against Dan's lips, "I love you Dan."

"I love you too, Phil," Dan replied with a sweet smile, tears of pure joy spilling from his eyes and down his perfectly red cheeks.

"C'mon, let's cuddle this out in the bed," Phil suggested with a sweet smile, picking Dan up with ease and tucking the two in under the duvet on the bed.

"I'm so glad you asked me, Phil," Dan mumbled softly, his face buried deep into Phil's chest, "especially today of all days." He added even softer, looking up at Phil through his damp eyelashes.

"I've been planning this for a while, if you couldn't guess," Phil chuckled softly, running his fingers through Dan's curls with a wide smile.

"Well, either way, I'm so fucking excited to be your husband. I already wanted you forever Phil, now it's a reality, not just a dream," Dan said softly, peppering soft, chaste kisses to Phil's bare chest.

"I love you," Phil whispered, feeling like he could never tell Dan enough how much he really loved him.

"I love you, too," Dan replied as he dozed off, his body warm and happy as he laid atop of Phil, held unmoving by Phil's warm embrace.


	2. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is much better than the first, imo. i really like how this developed. hope you like it too!

"Phil, please. Phil please tell me where we're going!" Dan begged as they sat on their seat of their plane. Somehow even with all the airport security of 2017, Phil had found a way to get them on a plane together without Dan truly knowing where they were going.

"You'll find out when we get there, Dan," Phil laughed as he twirled the ring on his finger.

"Ugh, fine," Dan succumbed as he sat back on the bed of their plane, rolling onto his side to face away from Phil in a mock tantrum. Since it was a longer flight, Phil had splurged for a deluxe flight that came with a double bed they would share. They'd flown like that before, but this time they were officially husband and husband.

"You love me, so you'll love this," Phil teased as he continued to stare at the ring on his finger. It was 20 October 2017, they had just been married yesterday in a small ceremony featuring their immediate family and only a few close friends.

"Yeah, I do," Dan mumbled back, gazing at his own ring. It was the same one Phil had proposed with, but because of the fans and their attention to details, he hadn't been able to wear it much through the past year. A smile was wide across his face as he twirled the ring around his finger, in love with the feeling of having it on.

"Babbeee, roll over and face me, I miss your face," Phil played as he poked at Dan's shoulders.

"You were just staring at it 15 seconds ago you spoon," Dan played as he rolled over to face Phil, all of his frustration about not knowing where they were going dissolving in an instant as Phil instantly connected their lips.

Their kiss was long and slow, full of passion and pure love but with no intentions of progressing farther. Dan brought both of his hands up to hold Phil's cheeks as they kissed, bringing himself as close to the older boy as he could. Their tongues danced past each other in a practised motion, everything familiar yet filled with the same passion as if it was their first kiss all over again.

Phil pulled away from Dan with a soft chuckle as he heard the soft whimper escape from Dan's parted lips.

"You'll get more later, you silly. I know how you get though and I don't want you horny and wanting me on this plane. You're definitely not quiet enough for that," Phil chuckled softly to Dan, gazing right into his eyes. 

"I don't want to admit it, but you're right," Dan mumbled, nuzzling his face into Phil's chest, getting cozy for the plane ride.

Phil ruffled Dan's hair playfully before settling down to run his fingers through Dan's curly, fluffy hair lazily.

"We must be going somewhere far if you booked a plane with beds," Dan purred softly against Phil's chest, his curiosity about where they were going coming back.

"Well, that much I can't hide," Phil replied with a gentle laugh, "but just sleep through it, or we can put on a movie. I promise you'll more than love it when we get there."

"Can we put on a movie?" Dan asked softly, looking up at Phil through his eyelashes.

"O'course, which one do you want?" Phil asked

"I found this one called Slapshot that might be really funny even if we don't understand the sport," Dan said with a goofy grin, knowing Phil would agree to anything.

"Daniel James Howell wants to watch a sports movie?" Phil laughed, logging into their online movie account.

"That's Daniel James Lester to you, mister," Dan laughed, grabbing at Phil's left hand to wiggle the ring and remind him, "and my dad said it was a good one so I figured give it a shot, if anything we can fall asleep to it."

(a/n: i love the movie slapshot so i'm making them watch it, don't judge, it's a fic for godssake)

"God I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that, Daniel Lester, what a name," Phil said as he found the movie and started it up, setting it up so they could both see it before laying back, snaking both of his arms tight around his husband.

They laid together through the movie, actually falling asleep half way through thanks to the exhaustion from the emotional high that had been their wedding.

Phil woke during a bout of turbulence, his sleep easily disturbed by the roughness of the plane in the air. To calm his now very awake brain, he gazed lovingly at his husband's face, staring at every feature like he was seeing Dan's face for the first time. While Dan slept he could see the small 18 year old he met at Piccadilly station back in 2009, the small timid little boy who ran right into his arms as they met in person for that first time. It was one of the memories he always went to when Dan was in one of his moods, something that held him together when his (now) husband was mad at anyone and everything.

As Phil stared at Dan's face, Dan slowly woke, waking up to change his position with Phil. He reached a hand up to rub his eyes before looking up, noticing his husband staring right at him. Dan smiled wide, loving how Phil never looked away when Dan caught him staring.

"Hey," Dan whispered up to Phil, just barely breaking the silence between them.

"Hey there," Phil whispered back, a smile wide across his face as he continued to gaze at Dan.

Dan rolled himself up, snaking his long arms around Phil's neck and laying his face onto Phil's chest, nuzzling his face against Phil's pec as he snuggled up to his husband.

They stayed like that for the rest of the flight, Phil falling back asleep as he held onto Dan. They slept as best they could for being on the slightly small air plane bed, not truly waking until the intercom voice came on to tell them that they're close to landing.

"You're so cozy," Dan purred softly as he started to fully wake up, rubbing his eyes hard with the back of his hand.

"Same to you, babyboy," Phil purred as he did the same, adjusting as he realised he'd fallen asleep with Dan with his glasses on.

Dan giggled ever so softly as he stretched out his long limbs, sitting up to prepare for landing.

"This ride has been great, I can't imagine what you have planned for us when we get off," Dan said softly, his voice thick with sleep.

"As we land, letting you know it's a nice, 30 degrees (celsius), and local time is 7:46pm," The voice over the intercom informed them.

"30 degrees?" Dan asked with wide eyes, "where are we?"

"You'll see when we get off," Phil answered with a soft smile, knowing his secret was out soon.

"Phil Lester what have you set up for us?" Dan asked, playfully pushing at Phil.

"Again, you'll see." Phil answered, playfully pushing Dan back.

The rest happened in a blur, the two boys exited the plane as gracefully as two 6-foot tall men could, making their way to baggage claim and to the taxi waiting for them out in the car park.

"This is beautiful, Phil," Dan said as he watched out the window of the taxi, trying to understand the foreign language on all of the road signs.

"We're in Villingili, Maldives, Dan," Phil said to Dan with a proud smile wide across his face, "and we have a private beach condo waiting for us for an entire two weeks together."

Dan's jaw hit the floor of the taxi as they rode, astounded that Phil put this together without him knowing.

Dan slid across the back bench seat to Phil, unable to find the right words to express his admiration for the older boy next to him. He grabbed Phil's face, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss to attempt to express how much love he had for his husband.

Phil chuckled softly as he kissed Dan back, snaking his long arms around Dan's slender waist.

Phil pulled back ever so softly, "so I'm guessing you're happy to be here?"

"You have no idea," Dan whispered back, pressing his nose to Phil's to stay close to the older man.

The rest of the ride was silent between them, both boys looking out the windows of the cab at all of the beauty surrounding them.

Once they reached the beach cabin, they scurried out of the car and gathered their belongings, setting every bag on the the front porch before stopping to appreciate the view they had.

While Dan was gazing out at the clear blue water Phil took his chance to scoop the distracted boy up into his arms to carry him into the threshold.

"Heeyyy!" Dan called as he threw his arms around Phil's neck, balancing himself in Phil's arms.

"It's only right," Phil cooed as he carried Dan into the house, walking slowly through the living room and down the hallway to let Dan admire the decor of the little house before taking him to the bedroom.

Phil nearly threw Dan onto the bed, his passion and desire finally loose within him as he crawled over his husband, setting one hand on either side of Dan's head as he leaned down to kiss his husband.

Dan was full of desire as he was pinned under Phil, instantly letting his hands slide down Phil's body, reaching for the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards as he tried to get it off of his husband.

Phil pulled his mouth from Dan's just long enough for his shirt to be pulled over his head and tossed aside to be dealt with later.

Without hesitation as soon as Phil's shirt was off, Dan reached for Phil's jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down as far as his long arms could reach, pushing the older's boxers off along with them.

Phil chuckled softly against Dan's lips, feeling how eager the smaller boy was under him. He reached for the hem of Dan's shirt, pushing it up and pulling it off, tossing it aside to be found with his own as he attached his mouth to Dan's nipple, sucking lightly and nibbling ever to lightly on it to tease the younger underneath him.

Dan moaned loudly, squirming under the touch of his husband. He tangled his fingers into Phil's hair, tugging lightly on it as he silently begged for more.

Phil reached both of his hands down, unbuttoning and pushing Dan's jeans off, letting his hardening cock spring free from their cloth prison.

Dan shivered as the colder air hit his heated member. He bucked his hips up ever so gently as he ached for some form of touch on his achingly hard cock.

"Aw, what a needy little baby," Phil cooed softly to Dan, looking up through his long lashes at the younger boy underneath him.

"Please," Dan mumbled ever so softly, silently asking for pure passionate love-making from his husband to rival the night Phil proposed to him.

Phil nodded in a silent understanding, reaching to the bedside table where he had asked a bottle of lube to be put for them. He cracked it open, pouring a generous amount onto his hands and warming it before reaching down to Dan's entrance, pushing one of his long fingers into Dan, moving it around to stretch him gently. With his other hand he stroked up and down Dan's hard cock to relive some of Dan's need.

Dan moaned ever so softly, nodding to Phil that he was ready for another already since they did this so frequently.

Phil pushed in that second finger, scissoring them apart gently to prepare Dan for his own large cock.

Dan writhed gently on the bed, his pupils blown as he gazed at Phil, watching his husband with a new found passion within him.

Phil added a third finger, angling his wrist up just right to hit Dan's prostate every time he moved his hand.

Dan yelped softly into a deep moan as Phil hit that magical spot deep within him.

"Ready, Phil. I'm ready," Dan blabbered out, wanting more than just Phil's fingers.

Phil chuckled softly, deep in his throat, as he watched Dan whimper when he removed his fingers. He rubbed the rest of the lube all over his own length, sighing softly as he his own need was relieved before he lined up with Dan's tight entrance, pushing in slowly and carefully to not hurt his husband.

Once Phil bottomed out, Dan laid still for a moment before he nodded to Phil, silently letting him know he was ready.

Phil obliged, beginning to push himself through his husband, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in, repeating that with ever move of his hips.

Dan let out deep throaty moans and Phil pushed through him, his fingers raking up and down Phil's back as he lost himself in the pleasure.

"God, I love you," Phil moaned softly into Dan's ear as he moved through his husband.

"I love you too," Dan babbled out, his arms tight around Phil's neck.

"Babe, I'm close," Phil murmured into Dan's ear as he brought his hand down to stroke Dan in time with his thrusts, hoping to make it so they came together.

"Me too," Dan gasped out as his hips moved in time with Phil's, letting them buck up into Phil's hand.

Before Dan could think, he was cumming, all over Phil's hand and between their torsos. As his body tightened Phil came right after, Dan's tight wet heat pushing him to that edge.

They rode out their highs together, milking them out before Phil pulled out of Dan, not-so-gracefully collapsing next to his husband.

They laid together in silence for a long few moments, the only sounds in the room being their heavy breathing as they tried to gather themselves.

"I fucking love you," Dan mumbled as he rolled over to face Phil.

"I love you too," Phil chuckled, his voice deep and husky like it got either after sex or when he had just woken up.

Dan pressed his hand up to Phil's chest, leaning into his husband to connect their lips together.

Phil kissed Dan back for a long moment before pulling away, snaking his arms around Dan's waist to whisper, "wanna go see what the shower is like?"

Dan nodded with a sly smirk, climbing off of the bed and leading them to the large en suite bathroom where they would continue to kick off their honeymoon with love.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you guys are enjoying any of these, please! i love feedback and i want to write tings youll enjoy! hope this one met your expectations!


End file.
